In a xerographic printing system many times jobs are needed earlier or sooner than the designated order of the print queue (i.e., by first order received). In some situations a user of a printing system or image marking engine would like to have a print job reordered and/or altered in such a manner that the assigned or associated image job is printed sooner and/or faster than the initial designation. The altering of a print job may be such that a second set of print parameters is different than, or changes, an initial set of print parameters. This disclosure is directed to a method and system for altering or changing the print parameters and/or modifying the order of a print queue to expedite a particular assigned print job.